Squealer and Napoleon
by Mrak
Summary: Napoleon plans his domination of the farm


"Squealer. Squealer! Get up!" Squealer opened his eyes. "Napoleon! What are you doing here?" asked Squealer. "Come," said Napoleon. "Let's walk." Squealer, as puzzled as he looked, got up and followed Napoleon outside. "You still haven't answered my question, Napoleon." "I want to talk to you about Old Major's dream." Answered Napoleon. "What dream?" "The one I had no business with." Napoleon grinned. "What would you say if I gave you the power you want to dominate this farm of ours?" "I'm listening…"

Snowball and Squealer were sitting side by side. "Squealer, you don't look like you had much rest." Stated Snowball. "Bad dream." Muttered Squealer. A pigeon started flying circles above them, shouting a message: "Old Major is requesting a meeting in the big barn at midnight! All animals must attend!" "What could that be about?" pondered Snowball. Squealer said nothing.

"I _implanted_ a dream in Old Major's head. The main theme: the overthrow of Man." The conversation between Napoleon and Squealer went on quite a while. "How would we manage that?!" exclaimed Squealer. "You doubt the animals of this farm?" asked Napoleon. Squealer was beat with that fact. There was Boxer, a horse that could probably accomplish the work of three horses in one day. Then there were the cows. The fact that they had strong heads probably didn't help the humans when the cows have a mind to use them. The animals in this farm were the best, and Squealer knew it. "What if I use that Rebellion to gain ultimate control of this farm, and have you by my side?" asked Napoleon. "Why me?" "Who else has the persuasive capabilities that you do?" Squealer knew how power-hungry pigs could be, and he was no exception. He grinned. "You have my loyalty."

Squealer walked away from Snowball, afraid of him getting to nosy. He bumped into Benjamin. "Where are you going, Squealer?" Squealer started to get nervous. "I'm uh, going to see Napoleon." "Why would that be, I wonder?" inquired Benjamin. "What does that have to do with you?" Squealer was getting impatient. "Nothing. Except maybe that Napoleon hasn't been seen today at all. If you are going to see him, maybe you would like to tell me where he is?" "Being quite talkative today, wouldn't you say so?" Squealer was getting angry. Benjamin shut his mouth instantly. Squealer sighed, and went to look for Napoleon

Napoleon sat in a haystack in the pigsty. He positioned himself behind a row of barrels so no one would see him. If someone did see him, it would look like he was sleeping. But that was not the case. In fact, he was actually making plans for his take over. He had almost completed his grand scheme, when Squealer had come in. "Napoleon? Are you in here?" asked Squealer. Napoleon made a snort as a signal. Squealer looked around to make sure no one was around, and went around the barrels. "Is there anyone else?" Napoleon's voice was barely audible. Squealer shook his head. They were here, but Squealer really didn't have anything to say. Napoleon told Squealer that if anyone ponders about the whereabouts of him, just to say that he is talking to Old Major.

Because no one but the pigs really knows where Old Major normally rests, no one would really bother trying to find out more. Especially because Old Major allows you in, and only he does, if he is talking, he would not pay attention to whoever is not inside his residence. Squealer had many things to think about. He knew that if he were to be Napoleon's right hand man, he would need to contribute some of his work. As he was walking, he didn't notice Moses perched on the roof of the pigsty. Moses took off. "Something interesting is starting to happen," thought Moses. He laughed quite hard. "It looks like I get to see the whole thing from beginning to end!"

Squealer walked nervously around the farm. "That's strange," he thought. "To be walking this long and not get caught by Jones? What is happening here?" He quickly erased that thought, and focused on the other things troubling him. That's when he realized it. The only contributions he really had to make were the speeches he would have to make to strike down all of the people who oppose Napoleon. Squealer had a huge smile on his face, as if he were insane. "At least I get some fun!" he said.


End file.
